(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory, a memory addressing method, and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a display device displays two different images (A, B), image data input to the display device includes a source signal of the image A and a source signal of the image B. When the display device displays two images A and B for a stereoscopic image, bandwidth of the display device is significantly increased.
To handle the wide bandwidth, two image data sets are stored by using a plurality of memories. The display device may include a memory A for storing the image data A and a memory B for storing the image data B.
At this time, two image data sets are input to the display device, and the display device sequentially displays the image A and the image B. Thus, a read frequency that is a frequency at which the display device reads the image A and the image B from the memory A and the memory B, is double that of a write frequency that is a frequency at which the image data A and B are written to the memory A and the memory B, respectively.
That is, the bandwidth of the read frequency is double that of the bandwidth of the write frequency such that the bandwidth of the read frequency may exceed an operation region of the memory. Also, the bandwidth of the read frequency and the bandwidth of the write frequency may be different in the same memory such that it is difficult to actually manufacture the memory A and the memory B.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.